One of the most serious problems of modern medicine consists in virus infections, the majority of which are extremely difficult to treat or even lack an adequate antiviral therapy. Said difficulty is due to insufficient effectiveness of existing preparations and the fast variability of causative agents that leads to emergence of resistant forms (see world wide web medinfo.ru/sovety/derm/02.phtml).
Similar problems exist in veterinary science.
The most popular preparations for treating wide-spread infections caused by herpes simplex virus are aciclovir, a synthetic acyclic analogue of deoxyguanosine, and Famvir (famciclovir), which transforms in the organism into an active antiviral compound penciclovir (see world wide web rlsnet.ru/_mnn_index_id_1843.htm). Each of the abovementioned preparations has certain disadvantages. Aciclovir is less active against type II herpes viruses, famciclovir has an extensive list of contraindications, however the majority of circulating herpes viruses currently are resistant towards these preparations that have been used for a long time (P. A. Furman, D. M. Coen, M. H. St. Clair and P. A. Schaffer Aciclovir-resistant mutants of herpes simplex virus type 1 express altered DNA polymerase or reduced aciclovir phosphorylating activities. J. Virol. 1981 December; 3: 936-941) (a copy of the link is attached).
The most popular antiherpetic preparation—aciclovir—2-amino-1,9-dihydro-9-[(2-hydroxyethoxy)methyl]-6H-purine-6-on has been taken as a prototype, (see world wide web rlsnet.ru/mnn_index_id_290.htm) (a copy of the link is attached):

Its disadvantage consists in the abovementioned fact that the majority of herpes viruses have acquired resistance towards this preparation.
It is an object of the present invention to create a preparation having pronounced activity against herpes viruses.